Forever young
by anjelique black
Summary: What if Damon wanted Katherine out of the tomb for a different reason, What if John Winchester didn't marry Mary, What if Bella was Charlie's sister in law not daughter. John married Damon and Katherine's hybrid daughter; making her Sam and Deans mother. This is the story of Isabella Marie Salvatore- Winchester and how her trip to forks led to her true mate
1. Chapter 1

Forever young

Prolog/ chapter1

Author note: As any of my readers know I am a Bella fan. I also love super natural and vampire Diaries, so this is a multistory crossover.

A little back story: As many VD fans know Damon and Katherine have a LOT of history. So what if the reason Damon wanted her out of the tomb because of that history and NOT because he was still in love with her.

What if this piece of the story is why he feels indebted to the Bennet witches? Because honestly that little brain trick Bonny does I would have killed her a long time ago.

What if Katherine though a vampire had a daughter with Damon and that is why he stayed with her, not compulsion. Their daughter has all of the perks with none of the drawback as full vampires. She as powerful and hard to kill as the originals.

SN Backstory: What if John had found out about Mary's family before the wedding and ran. What if he had met and married Damon and Katherine's daughter.

Sam and Dean are second generation hybrids. That is why Sam can do some of the freaky shit he can, and why Dean is so kick as. John didn't die and their mother didn't die. They became hunters because they saw what happened to creatures when they had no humanity left.

John divorced his wife and the boys' mother when he started looking more like her father then her husband. Sam and Dean stop aging at 25 they know what their mother is OBVEOUSLY though she only looks 17. All the super natural stuff happened except John. Helen, Jo didn't die. Satan and Michael wanted them as vessels they needed HUMANS to embody, and they were more human than vampire. They stopped aging and they heal quickly and their hard to kill but not impossible.

Twilight backstory: Bella moves to Forks claiming to be 17 year old Bella Swan, clumsy, naïve, virgin, human Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan But really she is 145 year old mother of two hybrid Isabella Marie Salvatore-Winchester.

Daughter to Damon Salvatore and Katherine Peirce, Ex-wife to John Winchester, mother to Sam and Dean Winchester, and best friend to the other born hybrids Nicklaus Michaelson and Nauel. Charlie is her ex brother in law and part time hunter not her father Charlie and Renee never had any kids, but Renee only stayed in Forks for a year after her and Charlie married so Charlie told everyone Renee had the baby after she left.

Now that's caught up, on with the story.

Mystic falls, Virginia

Damon's pov

I was sat at the bar talking with Ric and having my afternoon bourbon, looking for my afternoon feed and fuck when Saint Stephan and the gang walked in, and came over to us.

"What's the matter Damon, Katherine already left town?" Stephan thought I wanted Katherine out of the tomb because I couldn't move on. When honestly if he had even tried to act like a true brother instead of an entitled, self-centered prick he would know that most of what I do is for my baby girl.

Though she isn't quite a baby anymore since I have grand kids in their late 20's.

"Did you want something Stephan, cause if not kindly, FUCK OFF would you." I still can't figure how we came from the same gene pool.

"You know Damon, you don't have to be mean to Stephan just because you have shitty taste in fuck buddies." Of course little miss look alike had to but in. She's been a bitch to me since I told her I've had the original why would I go for a cheap knock off. I was about to reply when a voice behind us beat me to it.

"You know grandpa she kind of looks like grandma just she seems more bitchy, but I still think mom could beat her ass, what do you think Sammy? Think mom could take grandma's clone?" I had to laugh Dean had definitely got his mouth from the Salvatore side, though the Winchesters weren't far behind.

"Hey boys what brings you this way" I decided to ignore the rest of them for now.

"Dad and Us are on a hunt. There's a lot bodies being found and when mom found out she asked us to stop and make sure it wasn't you or Nick and if it was we were to call her." After Sammy answered I had to laugh again Bells was always worried I'd flip the switch and her boys would have to take me out.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you calling my brother grandpa?" someone was tired of being ignored.

"O.K I'll go slowly so you understand alright, DAMON'S DUAGHTER GAVE BIRTH TO US, do understand or do we have to more specific?" I said it before I'll say it again I love my grandkids.

"I heard you but Damon can't have kids, so you must be mistaken."

"Well let's see Damon's been a vamp since the 1800's and mom is what 145-46 somewhere around there, oh and she's a hybrid so I pretty sure I know what I'm talking about, do you" Stephan looked at me to confirm or correct what Dean had said. When I just nodded he looked hurt and walked away with his friends following.

I sat and caught up with the boys before they had to leave to catch up with John. Ric and I went back to the boarding and as soon as we walked in the questions started.

"What did that guy mean when he said your daughter was his mom?

"Well Elaina I thought that pretty much said it all."

"What she means is how come we didn't know you had a kid."

"You never wondered why I nor Katherine ever harmed your family. Or why we trust each-other so much, Stephan always assumed our father was an ass hole because he drank, when in reality he saw us as curse. He had us sterilized as kids, me because of my personality and Stephan because of our mother.

Father always said any child we bore would be true evil. When Katherine came Father confessed what he had done to during a drunken rant to her.

Soon after her games began. Stephan was easily compelled but I wasn't compelled at all so she tried a different tactic with me she told me that if I helped with her plan she would heal me so that I could have an heir.

What didn't tell me was that she had a witch make a fertility potion for her, and that she drank it before giving me her blood. Katherine and I became fertile and the blood sharing created a bond as well as putting in a lust filled haze.

Emily Bennet watched over Katherine for the 3 months she was pregnant. Then on September 13 our daughter Isabella was born.

Not even a week later the counsel rounded up all the vampires and locked them in the church. I was so distraught I thought they killed my baby girl so I went home and killed my father, then Stephan killed me. When we woke in transition Stephan had tried to get me feed but I wanted to die.

It was Emily who had finally got me feed. She had come to me and told me that Katherine had learned about the plans that the founders had, and left Isa with her. She told me I needed to feed because after everything I did to have Isabella I was not about to leave her an orphan.

I let Stephan think I was mad at him for making me change then I went and got my baby, and went to Italy to raise her. We came back to the states in the 1930 she went exploring and I decided to annoy my brother. In 1985 Isabella called me told me to come to Kansas of all place. That she 3 months pregnant and getting married and that had better be there to walk he down the Aisle. On Halloween of 1986 I became a grandpa for the first time to Dean Alexander Winchester and again in July of 1990. My Ex son in law is a hunter and so are the boys. Isabella can get pregnant by any male be vampire, werewolf, or obviously human she stopped aging at 17 and her boys at 25.

I planned on telling Stephan about his niece when I came back this last time. Isa had been bitching that she wanted her boys to know our family and that she wanted her uncle, Nick had said he was so cool when they met and she wanted her family. As you all know that didn't work when I came back Stephan acted like he rather have all his family dead than the family he had so I told Isa it wasn't possible right now. Than when everything with Nicklaus and the rest of the originals happened. Elijah told her that Stephan was so wrapped up in Elaina that he would probably stake her as soon as she got to town thinking she was a threat to little miss doppelganger. After that Isa decided that if pussy was more important than blood she was better off not knowing and that she didn't want her boys around because in her words she would hate for me to lose my brother when she ripped his heart out thru his ass hole if he hurt them, she went on to say she's thinking of ways to torture him as it is for the shit he's done to her daddy and her best friends Nick and Rebecca. So there you have it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired and you people are boring so I'm off to bed. Goodnight." I left them all staring dumbfounded as I made my way up to my. The last thing I heard as I fell asleep was everyone telling Stephan bye.


	2. Chapter 2

(New Story)

Chapter 2

(All of twilight happened as SM wrote. Bella didn't fight James because she knew the Cullen's were coming and she was weak from not feeding.

She was still Edward's singer because Damon's type of vampire have sweet smelling and tasting blood but as a hybrid she also smells human, so this is the reason cold ones are attracted to her.

This chapter picks up the beginning of new moon when Edward leaves her.)

Bella's POV (Forks Forest)

I sat listening as Edward spouted bullshit all I could think was; YES HE's GONE. I won't need wait to feed. I won't have to act like a weak human. Though I will miss Emmett and Jasper, I wonder if they'll answer if I call.

"Are you done yet; I mean I get it you're leaving, you never loved me, I get it, so you can stop talking and leave already. I have things I want to get to now that you're gone, so go already." I had to shut him up, I mean he was sitting there explaining it to me as if I was slow. Now that I think about it I think he's the slow one, really how can you not tell I'm not human? My heartbeat is different, I smell different, hell even my skin is unnaturally flawless. But no he's an idiot.

"Bella; I understand your trying to be strong but hiding your feelings aren't healthy." Really? Did he really just say that shit to me?

"Really Edward I'm fine. Bye. Take care. Avoid open flames." After that since he obviously wasn't leaving I walked away.

Once back at the house I took a shower, and changed my clothes. I decided I was going to Jacob; we had started a good friendship going, but then I got bored and started seeing fuckward.

"Hey Charlie I'm going down to the rez. I won't be home till morning." All I got for a response was a grunt so I took at ok.

After a quick 20 minute drive I pulled up to Billy and Jake's. I was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey loca what brings you to this side of town?" I don't think I've ever seen Jake smile as big as he was right now.

"Well Fuckward's finally gone so I figured I'd visit my real friends."

"We were just headed to second beach if you want to come, we usually don't let you pale faces hear our legends but I can make an exception as the chief and all." I had to laugh at Billy. But watching him in the wheel chair, I couldn't help but think of what he would be like walking around instead of wheeling.

"Hey Jake go ahead, I want to talk to your dad a minute." He just looked confused at me, but left anyway after Billy waved him off.

"What did you want to talk about, the Cullen's didn't hurt you did they?" I had to laugh at that like those piss ass excuses for vampires could ever hurt me.

"No they didn't hurt me, did Charlie ever tell you about his brother being a hunter. We both know what the Cullen's are, but did you know there are other types of vampires, four in total." By the god smacked look on his face I could tell he didn't so I continued.

"First there the originals, there are only 5 of them and their family; they mother was a witch who turned them into vampires to protect them from werewolves. There was only one way to kill them but that doesn't exist anymore so there invincible. Then there are stoker vampires it's what a person turned by an original becomes; to turn into one you have to die with an original or stoker vampires blood in your system, they can feed without killing and their blood has healing properties, it can cure anything except H.I.V, aids, and cancer, they can choose to turn off their humanity or not. A lot of them do in the first year or two of their turning because of the heightened emotions. Then there's spawn vampires a witch created them by accident trying to create a weaker stoker vampire, but it just made a more feral one; and last but not least there's the cold one, once again a witch trying to create a breed to take out the originals, it was thought if the new breed was as invincible they could cancel each other out, but all it did was make a stronger spawn vampire and just like the spawn they have to be decapitated and burned. Although not all cold ones stay feral once out of the newborn years they gain back some humanity. And recently there is a sub species; the hybrid which is a born vampire, the male of any of these vampires and a human female have sex and if the human doesn't die during sex she can become pregnant with a hybrid. Any questions."

It took Billy a minute to collect his thought watching all emotions run across his face I almost felt sorry for him.

"O.K first why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're Charlie's best friend and I know your legends so I thought you should be aware of everything out there."

"Second how do you know this?"

"Easy that last one I told you about, the hybrid; well I fall into that category. I'm half human half stoker. Charlie is my ex brother in law."

"You said a stoker vampire doesn't kill or change to feed, do you feed on humans?"

"Yes I do, but I go to Port Angeles and let the muggers, think I'm helpless then just before they attack me I feed, then I make them forget."

"Why are you telling me all this, I mean it's got to be more of a reason." Ah so Billy finally figuring it out.

"Call it a good faith gesture. I like being here, and this is one of the few places that have felt like home in a while. I know you hate having to depend on Jake for everything you want him to have a normal childhood but you couldn't help it, I understand, I have 2 sons who look older than me. The last time we all were together; I went to high school while they went on hunts. My husband was listed as my father and my boys were listed as my older brothers. That was when John and me decided to get a divorce. We still love each other but he's in his late 40's and I will always look 17; my boys stopped aging when they looked to between 20 and 25. So as one parent to another I'm offering to give you back the life you and Jake should have."

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, this is me proving I mean no harm to anyone here." I cut my hand and bled in to Billy's beer. Figured by the time half the legends were read his legs should be working.

For the last 2 ½ hours I've watched Billy squirm in his chair, until finally someone spilled a drink with ice in it into Billy's lap. He jumped up so fast to clear the ice I don't think he realized he was walking until gasps were heard around the fire.

"Dad, how?" was all Jake was able to get out.

I felt some one bump my shoulder and turned to see Charlie smiling at me. I didn't even realize he was here.

"That was a nice thing you did for him." I could see tears in Charlie's eyes as he his friend walk around the fire telling people a friend healed him.

"They deserve better than they had, now Billy can be the independent man he always was, and Jacob can just be a 15 year old boy."

"Still it was nice of you anyway you ready to head home." I nodded my head and we went around telling everyone good night. I had also made plans with Jake for this coming weekend.

As I fell asleep that night, I felt good for the first time since leaving John and the Boys. I'll have to call and check on them soon.

(Author's note: this story won't be really long. This is only my 3rd story posting and I'm still working on my writing style. So as of now I only expect it to about 7 or 8 chapters. Also I will be posting on Thursdays. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

New story

Chapter 3

(Author's note: I felt the need to clarify something. The James thing did happen; she didn't need the venom sucked out but the Cullen's didn't know that so they did what they did. Also Bella didn't fight James herself because she was about as strong as a human from the lack of feeding, she could never get away from Alice and Edward, also Alice could see Bella in her visions but she never got visions of Bella's decisions. For example Bella got away in the airport because she decided how to leave but Alice got a vision of Bella and James in the Ballet studio because James decided to trick her there. And last but not least while Renee isn't Bella's mother they did become close while Bella was married to John and Renee was married to Charlie. And Charlie was a pert time hunter, so he does know about everything supernatural and about hunting because he's the police chief and John's brother so he lends a hand when needed. So without further delay on with the story. P.S. I own nothing.)

Bella's POV

As the week went by I became closer to Jacob, so much so that I sometimes found myself forgetting that he was younger than my own children; but then again I was forever 17 so I suppose it wouldn't be that bad to give in a little. Anyway these last few weeks have been awesome. We've been hiking, cliff diving, and I met his friends Quil and Embry when we went biking through the woods. I've also been getting back to my real self. Bye bye old clumsy and shy Bella Swan hello again Bella Salvatore.

Today I was headed down to la push, Jacob had come down with something. He didn't quite smell sick but his normal scent was starting to get stronger with a little animal scent thrown in, so when Billy called and asked me to come over; and that it was about Jake, I left right way.

First thing I noticed when pulling up to the Black's was a group of half-naked men. As I got closer I recognized Jared Cameron, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Embry Call; Jacob and Quil were at the bottom of the stairs while the others were standing at the edge of the forest and Billy, Harry Clearwater and old Quil were standing on his porch. As I got out of my car Paul Lahote starting mouthing off.

"What's the leech lover doing here, this has nothing to do with that bitch so she needs to leave." I chose to ignore him.

"Hey Billy, what's going on?"

"Hey Bells, I thought if you were here it might make this easier for Jacob going through what he is, and sorry if you were busy I just thought you would want to be here for Jake you seem to calm him." As Billy spoke the elders and the group by the forest got murderous looks on their faces.

"Sure Billy if you think it'll; help I'll stay, but fair warning any of those thugs hurt HIM I will hurt THEM."

"Sure thing Bells. Go ahead Sam, just try and make it quick." As soon as soon as Billy was finished talking Sam walked up to me; grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. By the time I came to my senses and kneed him in the nuts there were 2 wolves standing behind him growling. The chocolate colored one was making some sort of hacking sound as he watched Sam roll on the ground in obvious pain, while the Russet colored one came over and started sniffing me. When he licked my face I knew that one was Jake. I looked up at the wolf and got lost in the same mocha colored eyes I always have on this time I could look away. It was as if the world melted away around us.

We were brought out of our trance by yelling all around us.

"You know she shouldn't have been called Billy, Young Jacob is newly shifted he doesn't have the control to be around humans, you know this." Old Quil almost sounded like he was growling.

"SO now we have to deal with the leech lover permanently, how the fuck is that right. It's bad enough we got Leah and Baby Alpha; now we have to deal with her to." I could tell me and Paul were going to be best friends, NOT.

I was suddenly pulled into very warm arms from behind. When I turned around I saw Jake smiling down at me but he had a strange look in his eyes.

"You are still MY Jake no matter how furry you get, I just hope I'll still be your Bells when you find out my secret." I stood on my toes and kissed him. We were once again brought out of our moment (much to my annoyance) by a man I had only seen around approaching me.

"Hello Bella, My name is Harry Clearwater. I would like to welcome you and Jacob to the pack and also ask if we may ask you some questions."

"Sure, I assume you want to know about cold ones." SO I sat for the next hour telling the elders what I knew about cold ones. Just as I was finished we heard a car approach. And a disturbed looking Charlie walked in.

"I don't have time to play dumb right now, everyone here knows about cold ones right; well we have a big problem." He ran his hands thru his hair and took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "I was called up to Seattle to help investigate the recent deaths. We found 15 dead bodies that resemble animal attacks and there are 30 people missing from Seattle, Port Angeles, and Forks; as well as animal mutilations in the surrounding area. I was there still when the doctor on call came in to rule on cause of death. The doctor was Cullen, as soon as I saw him I left. I made a few calls to a friend, he says it sounds like whoever it is, is building a newborn army; he'll be here to lend a hand, and I called some other friends for re-enforcements." I had a feeling who he was talking about since he wouldn't look at me or in my general direction.

"Who did you call Charlie?"

"Just some friends." He shrugged but still wouldn't look at me.

"What friends Charlie?"

"The Winchester's and the Salvatore's." he mumbled the answer so low I barely heard him.

"Did you just say the Winchester's and Salvatore's?" all he did was nod and look at his feet like a chastised child. Looking at him I realized where Sammy gets it from.

"You called my father and Ex-husband as your re-enforcement; didn't you think to ask me about this." I yelled. After calming down a bit I spoke again.

"You do realize my father hate wolves, and what about Dean and Sammy, what do you think will happen when they find out I'm mated to a 16 year old wolf, oh and let's not forget the hunters in general. You say the Cullen's are back, what the hell do you think those three are going to do." Charlie and my conversation was cut short by a throat clearing. When we looked up ALL eyes were on us.

"Explain"


	4. Chapter 4

New story

Chapter 4

As always I own noting.

Denali Alaska

Emmett's POV

It's been 4 months since we left Forks and the Family isn't taking having to leave baby Bell to well (hey that rhymed) anyway; Carlisle is always working, Esme is busy doing interior designs, Jasper's all about meditating, my Rosie is sad because she really did see Bells as a little sister, she didn't realize it until we left, I keep thinking of how my baby sis must miss us, and Fuckward tried to run away once we got to Alaska so me and Jazz took his legs.

The family was sitting in the family room getting ready to watch a movie; Alice wanted us to have family time so here we were.

I was flipping thru the channels when CNN caught my attention; they were talking about the rash of murders and animal mutilations in the Seattle area as well as the missing persons reports in the same area. At their last count 15 were dead and almost 25 were missing. The dead bodies looked like ripped them apart.

"So Carlisle, still think golden boy was right when he said Victoria wasn't a threat. Even though I told you she was his mate, but what do I know I'm only an empathy and can fill emotions; but Fuckward there can read minds, and we both know that you're always thinking about your mate 24/7 so how could they possibly slip past Edward." Jasper as PISSED. I had never seen his eyes so black.

Carlisle hung his head. And for the first time in my 80 years knowing him he truly looked old.

"Seems to me DAD that maybe you should listening to other's in the family instead of just Fuckward, he told you Victoria wasn't a threat but she's the only one that would do that in the area, he told us to leave Bella and now look with us gone Victoria is going to go after her since she's the only one there. That's real good leadership Carlisle, you trusted the one vampire in existence that can barely kill a spider over the most feared vampire there is. Fuckward can't throw a punch and Jazz had led army's; Fuckward can read minds and Jazz can feel all you have to do is think one thing and do another with Jazz if you try to lie to him he'll feel your deception. But your right I would trust the spoiled 17 year old over the 23 year soldier anytime that's why YOU'RE the leader voicing all of Edward's hard decisions. Jazz, Emmett, and I are headed back to forks to warn the wolves and protect Bella, you better stay here and hold Fuckward his temper tantrum should be starting soon." God I love my Rosie and she's so damn hot when she's mad. We were packed and gone within the hour.

Carlisle's POV

After Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett left I sat thinking.

They were right I had depended on and coddled Edward more than the other and look what it got us. 3 of my children hate me, and 1 is in danger. With that thought I stood and addressed the remaining family.

"Esme please go and pack, Alice go get whatever you need that's not already at the Forks house, and pack for your brother to; I want to be gone within the hour."

"Carlisle you can't be serious; we left for her protection, if we go back it's only putting her back in harm's way."

"Edward I love you but shut up, she is already in danger or did you not see the news. I think you need to realize just because you can minds doesn't mean you know everything. Now get ready, we leave In 45 minutes." After that I left him to sulk. The others were right I do tend to spoil him but no more.

Once back in Washington I got my job at the hospital back. While the family unpacked I went to look at the bodies that the officials found.

Immediately Victoria's scent assaulted me as well as 10 other vampires.

When arriving back at the house I called a family meeting and told them what I had found. Shortly after finishing our meeting Sam Uley called for a meeting.

As we stood at the treaty line we were assaulted by the smell of several wolves as well as 3 humans. We watched as 10 wolves as well as Billy Black, Charlie Swan, and Bella walked out of the woods.

"Love come here away from those beasts," I was starting to see what the family meant. Bella rolled her eyes and one of the wolves growled while the others made a strange choking sound. If I didn't know better I would believe they were laughing.

"Go fuck yourself. " Was all she said as she scratched one of the wolves' head.

"We can do the introductions shortly, we already called for help with the vampire problem we're just waiting for them to arrive." Sam told us.

"Of course; if you don't mind who did you call for assistance?" the alpha smirked and turned toward Bella who answered.

"3 hunters, 2 stokers, and a hybrid. They were called a few days ago but decided to stop in Seattle to look around their-selves."

I was shocked surely she didn't mean a stoker vampire, and hunters; I had never heard of helping each other with anything.

All of sudden my family became alert we weren't alone anymore. 2 blurs sped toward the pack as a crow and falcon circled overhead.

"MOM" the 2 blurs yelled as they reached Bella.

"Hi baby, look at you, what did I tell you about eating all that diner food, you're going to have your father's beer belly before you know it, come here Sammy how are you baby, I hope you're not listening to anything you're dad says because most of the time he's wrong." A voice laughed as it entered the clearing.

"Right Bells most people tell their kids to listen to their other parent but no not you." My family watched as man who looked to be in his late forties and baring a remarkable resemblance to Charlie came in to view.

"Hello John nice to see you, sorry it isn't on better circumstances." The man John walked up to Bella and gave her a hug then kiss, at which the russet colored wolf and Edward both growled.

Bella turned to the wolf and whispered something to it at which it nodded, went behind a tree and came back human. Bella then turned looked to the sky and spoke to the, birds?

"If you two are done, you want take human form so we can get this over with, daddy no fucking with the wolves, mother please pretty please don't kill anyone in Forks." She then turned to the humans. "John keep your thoughts to yourself we don't want pussy boy having a heart attack and yes I know cold ones hearts don't beat but he's a prude I'm sure he would be the first of his kind to actually have a heart attack. DEAN SAMUAL WINCHESTER stop fucking with the wolves, because I promise you whether you're 25 or 125 you are never too old for me to whoop your ass. And Paul if you keep fucking with my kids I will neuter you with a tree branch and every time you heal I'll do it again, now Sam feel free to do your thing I'm going to sit here and sip this." My family was in shock as was I, we had never seen Bella like this though Emmett and Rosalie apparently loved this side of Bella since they were both laughing as was Esme, Edward and Alice looked like they just lost their favorite toy; we watched the crow land turning into a man, and the falcon land turning into a woman.

I had a feeling things were about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever young

Chapter 5

As always I own nothing

Mystic falls, Virginia

Damon's POV

ST. Stephan still wasn't talking to me, apparently his little group realized I'm the way I am for a reason; and Katherine is the way she is for a reason.

Unfortunately Petrova number 2 has decided that I'm noble and the man she wants; what they don't realize is I don't want her, if I was going to go for a Petrova copy it would be Katherine. Anyway.

I was sat in front of the fire place when the gang came in.

"So your daughter, who does she look like, I mean maybe we've met her." Tyler asked I guess he really thought he had a chance at my daughter. I wanted to laugh so badly; like my baby would be with a wolf.

"First; she's lived in Kansas or Alabama for the last 30 years, second; she's not into bestiality. So when there is no hope of you getting fleas then you can come ask your questions."

"How come you never told me I had a niece?" I thought my brother was smart; guess I was wrong.

"Well, since you have constantly badgered about me being the Bain of your existence; I never felt the need to include you in my personal life. And since you just treated my grandsons the way you did, I can't really say I regret my decision." Before anyone else could say anything my cell phone. Looking at the caller I.D and seeing it was Charlie I chose to step out to answer it.

After Charlie filled me in on what was going on, I called Katherine and Klause. I knew it was going to be easy; but I thought Katherine might want to see Bella and Klause would want to meet the shifters. I also called John and the boys to see if they were going. Once plans were made I told Stephan I was leaving and headed to Forks.

Forks Washington

Bella's POV

"Explain" Sam growled loudly. Looking around I saw all eyes were on us. After shooting one last glare to Charlie. I started my story.

"First Jacob, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I didn't know you were anything but human. My name isn't Bella Swan and I'm not 17. My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore Winchester and I'm 145 years old. And if you mutts would stop growling I'll answer all your questions." Once the growling stopped, looking around and seeing all the wolves and the elders so I took that as my cue to speak again.

"I'm a hybrid half vampire half human; but I'm not mixed with the cold one type of vampire. I'm mixed with what is called a stoker vampire; a stoker vampire is what the legends are based on, you know burning sun, wooden stake so forth. My father was human when he met my mother and when she couldn't compel him she went to a witch for a way to make him love her; thus I was conceived. I am one of only three true hybrids in existence, there my friend Niklause who is a werewolf vampire hybrid, Nauel who is cold one and human and then me; a stoker and human.

Nauel was mainly human although he aged quicker but become equal parts at the age of 8 but he looked physically 25,

Niklause was mostly human until 25 when he killed for the first time; now understand stoker vampires can feed without killing and our blood can heal anything but cancer HIV and Aids. When Niklause let his thirst get to bad he ended up killing his meal that night, which activated his werewolf curse. Since my mother is a vampire, I was born equal parts.

I always drank blood and ate food I aged like a human but healed like a vampire, if I go to long without blood it's the same as a human who's starving to death, while a full stoker, the longer they go without blood the less control they have when they do feed. A true hybrid is born defying nature so we don't abide by the laws of nature we are completely immortal given enough time we heal from anything.

We can all have children given we have sex with the right species. Niklause has 2 daughters one with a vampire one with a werewolf they both can create a hybrid the same way a stoker sires one of his.

Nauel never leaves the amazon.

I have two sons, Dean my oldest stopped aging at 25 he's 29 now and Sammy my baby stopped aging at 21 he's 24 now. Their father is human and my ex-husband also Charlie's older half-brother. We divorced 5 years ago; it's bad enough when your kids look like your older sibling but when you husband starts to look like your grandfather plus the fact that he's a hunter and it had become obvious I'm not human. We chose to divorce on civil terms, not wait for the stress of the situation turn us enemies.

My boys are hunters to. Klause, John, Sammy, Dean, and my mom and dad are the re-enforcements Charlie called." I went on to tell them about the baseball game the Cullen's played that led to all the shit happening.

"How do we know you aren't a threat to anyone hear you are a leech and isn't that what they Do?" I was really starting to like Paul, NOT.

"Who do you think healed Billy, I healed him the night the Cullen's left; honestly I would have done it sooner but Alice and Edward never left me alone long enough to feed. So I couldn't heal him because I was too weak. But once I got my strength back I healed him then put some of my blood in Harry's beer one night when I heard his heart slowing down. I assume he had heart failure until a few days before Seth and Leah Phased. I have no problem proving I'm not a threat to the tribe as long as I CAN prove it, because if this is going to be one of those things where no matter what I do I'll be a threat because of what I am. I'll leave right now."

"No you are the mate to the true alpha; I think if you were a threat the spirits wouldn't have allowed the imprint. You also healed 2 elders and willingly divulged what you knew to us; if you were a threat you would have stayed quiet since we had no knowledge of the other types of vampires." Old Quil told me.

I went on to tell them everything I knew of the supernatural world.

We finally went our separate ways around midnight. Charlie had told us everyone he called would be here in two days. And Since there had been drinking during our story time, Charlie and me stayed the night at the Blacks. Where I was currently laying in Jakes new queen bed next to him.

"So my beautiful mate is a cougar, I think I can live with that." He told me while kissing my neck.

"Since you mentioned it; stoker vampires gain powers as they get older. My dad can turn into a crow and control the weather, my mom turns into a falcon and is a succubus. And there's me my dear mate I can control the weather like my father, I'm a siren which means if I sing in a certain voice I can lure people to me; human or otherwise, and I really do turn in to cougar." I said the last part blushing. Jacob just smiled bigger.

"So you're indestructible and you can phase with me; I'm waiting to wake up, because you truly are too good to be true." Jacob told me still kissing my neck mumbling something about smelling and tasting delicious.

"Well there is the fact I have 2 kids older then you. Oh and my father hates wolves. So does that make it little less dreamy?" I asked laughing as he pulled away from looking like I killed his puppy.

"Yeah actually it does. But I've loved you for a while now so as long as I have you the rest we can deal with."

"I love you to Jake. I have for a while to. But like I said I thought you were only human and I couldn't risk getting hurt again when you were aged and gone; but now that I got you, I'm not letting go." Snuggling closer together we whispered good night to each and drifted to sleep. The last thought I had when starting to dream was I could definitely sleep like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Forever

Chapter 6

Warning this chapter will have Lemons.

Forks

Bella's POV

The Next morning we got up early. I made breakfast for everyone, including the pack and imprints.

"So; since I have to patrol this afternoon, are you going to shift and run with me? I could take low while you take high." Jake asked when he finished eating.

"What do you mean is she going to shift with you; she's a leech not a wolf." Leah put in.

"Actually stoker vampires get stronger as they get older, and while cold know if they have abilities as soon as they wake stokers gain powers as they age. My mother is about 900 years old is a succubus, can move like a blink of an eye, has no scent, and can turn into a falcon. My dad was only 18 when I was born so he's only 163 years old but he can control the weather, and turn into a crow. As a hybrid I inherited a warped version my parent's gifts; like I can control the 5 elements (earth, air, water, fire, shadow.) and I'm a siren, if I sing or talk in a certain pitch I can lure people and things to me; but as I got older I can now control the weather like my father and I turn into a cougar." Told them as I finished eating.

Once done I ran out with Jake. It was actually really fun. We played tag as he did patrol.

His 4 hour shift went by so fast, but by the time we were done he was starving again and I needed to feed. We decided to go to Port A for a real date.

We ended up at Bella Italia. We just and joked around; I had already known about his childhood and life; he learned about mine last night. I told him EVERYTHING about me and he did the same; there were no secrets between us, so we could have fun and relax around each-other better than most couples.

"While we're here I want to hit the bookstore; I have a report do in school, I figured since I can't go back till my phasing is under control I would take the time to catch up on back work while my beautiful mate was at school her-self." Jake told me as we walked around.

"What's you report on? I've been around awhile maybe I could help you."

"I would love if you could; but it's economics. My teacher wants us to write our thoughts on the great depression and on the current recession. You know what we feel started them both, if we were in a state of power how would we have handled the fall out and the cause. You know shit like that." Jake told shrugged as was no big deal.

"I think the great depression was because most able body worker were soldier and deployed; the same thing now add to the fact a public official in an influential city being greedy didn't help. A lot of soldiers were deployed, so there went a lot of state aid to help the families of those soldiers; then a hurricane levels a major tourist city, so they needed help, then in the midst of that you get the then mayor of Detroit miss managing funds I think helped with the bankruptcy of motor city and everything in it. That made GM close a lot of factories causing an even bigger decrease in work for people all over the country. Creating a domino effect everywhere else. I don't think one single thing caused either recession but if you could fix or eliminate any one of those things it wouldn't have been so bad." Jake was just staring at me when I finished talking

"You put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" he asked laughing

While we were walking and talking we were also being followed. When the man came out of the shadows pointing a gun.

"Look hunny, my dinners here." I told Jake. He just stepped back and waved with a go ahead gesture.

"Bitch I said give me your money and jewelry, don't think I won't shoot your ass." The man was looking around as is waiting for something to jump out and get him. Problem is he should have watching in front of him.

I ran over to him and was in front of in a second. "You will not scream and you will not run" after compelling him. I used my pocket knife to cut his arm; after drinking from the wound for a few minutes I figured I'd had enough. "You will go the hospital; tell them you cut your arm breaking into a house, you will tell them the address of a house you recently broke into. You never saw me or my friend." After having him repeat the story to me I told him leave.

"That was a lot hotter to watch then a cold one feeding, is it always so clean and easy?" Jake was looking at me a way I had never seen on him before.

"Yeah. Usually my meals find me, I only need every week or 2; after 3 weeks I start to feel off and it gets worse from there."

We made our way back to the res after leaving the book store. The pack was there when we got there.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I told Jake as he made his way to his pack mates.

Jake's POV

I watched Bells leave to take her shower.

"SO pup getting any perks of the imprint yet?" Lahote asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

All I could do was groan. After watching her feed off that mugger I was hard as steel. While watching her suck the blood from HIS arm all I could think about was what it would feel like to have her suck MY dick just as hard, enjoying it just as much, have My cum quench her thirst as much as HIS blood. I had to stop thinking about this before I ended up joining her shower.

"I don't know what you're talking about." That would have been a whole lot more believable had it not sounded like a growl. The pack laughed

"What's got you so wound up?" He's supposed to be alpha but Sam's worse than Lahote.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Pup I'm imprinted to believe me there ain't shit you could say that I wouldn't understand." Alright almighty how about this.

"Fine, after our date we were going to the book store because I figured if I'm going to be out of school for a while the least I could do was catch up on my homework. Anyway we had just turned the corner the bookstore was on when some guy came out of nowhere with a gun; Bells just smiled and said she found her dinner. She cut the guys arm drank from him and then told him to go to hospital and tell the Doctors he cut himself breaking into a house. Problem is the whole time she was drinking from him all I could think about was her sucking my dick like she was sucking his arm. I'm seconds away from going and getting the shower with her, and every time I start to calm down I remember she can heal from anything I can do to her. Dude I didn't think my mind was so far in the gutter until watching her. Now I'm wondering if she has a gag reflex and if she does would she mind to bad if she still choked on it. Cause I really want to try some of the shit popping in my head."

"You know I hadn't really thought of her healing and shit; with us being wolves, we always got to dial down the strength when we fuck but the leech could go as hard as we can. I think I just got a little crush on your girl, and the biting might not be too bad either as long as she don't drain you." Lahote said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You know what fuck this I'm to take a shower, you fuckers are no help."

LEMON AHEAD

Bella was still in the shower when I made it to the bathroom. It smelled like she was just putting shampoo in her hair. After watching for a minute I stripped down and got in behind her.

"You feel what you do to me Bells, Watching you drink from that guy all I could think about was it would feel like to have you suck my dick just as hard. To feel as it hit the back of your throat, have you swallow every single drop; then have you bent over so far you could touch your toes and fucking you so hard you would think I was trying to split you in half." I whispered in her ear, as I was I talking my hands were ghosting down her body playing with her hard nipples on her soft breast I couldn't wait to suck and nibble on those. My fingers were working her soaking wet pussy by the time I told her how I wanted to fuck her.

"Please Jake." She asked as her hands wrapped around my hard dick.

"Please what Bells?" I was finger fucking her by now; she was so close I could feel her clenching around fingers now.

"Please fuck me Jake, I want it as hard as you can give baby please fuck me Jake." Who was I to say no to my girl?

I pushed her so her back was against the shower wall; as soon as her legs were wrapped around my waist. I started fucking her as hard as my human mind would, that first scream of surprise quickly turned into her screaming my name begging me to go harder, my wolf took over at that point and I heard tiles crack. I was fucking her so hard that if she was human I would have broken something by now and I was loving it. I felt her pussy lock onto my dick so hard that if I was human I wouldn't be able to move; as wolf it just made me um that much harder. I felt her fangs break skin on my neck, and both me and the wolf thought that was hot as hell; so were returned the favor. Our teeth were locked in each-others necks her heat still gripping my cock like vice grip. If this is what our sex life was going to be like than hoped I lived forever to be with her.

END OF LEMON

After coming down from our high, we finished rinsing off in the now not hot shower.

"I love you." "I love you to." We got dressed and made our way to the back yard where my pack, the elders and Charlie were.

"How you shower leech?" Lahote asked with a sarcastic smirk on his. I growled lowly, but Bells just smiled.

"It was the best I've ever had, which I'm sure is something you've rarely heard." She said smiling. Everyone laughed including Lahote.

Later that night Bells was sat on my lap as I talked to the pack around the bonfire, she had been playing with the hair on the back of neck when I noticed she was still. Looking down she curled up with her head on my shoulder sleeping; after telling everyone good night I carried her back to my house.

Laying her on my bed and stripping both of us down, I laid down beside her. As soon as my head hit the pillow she snuggled into my side.

"My Jake." I smiled as she mumbled that in her sleep.

"Only yours beautiful." I kissed her lips softly and fell into the most restful sleep I've had in a while.

( I know I'm no good with the lemons but I'm scared to get to descriptive since this site the rules it does. Also I'm not big on violence so I will TRY to have some action to the fight scene coming but I fear it will be anti-climatic. Thank you to all my readers. See you next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Young

Chapter 7

Forks

Bella's POV

Waking up with Jake was like waking up like waking up to a dream. Looking up to his face while lying next to him. I reached up and traced my fingers over his full lips before leaning up and kissing him. Before I could pull away I was pulled closer by his strong arms.

"You know Bells you can wake me up like that anytime you want, you don't even have to ask." Jake said without opening his eyes.

After one more brief kiss; I made my way to cook breakfast for everyone. Today my family was coming to help, I was worried about Jake meeting my dad and boys. I know dad hates wolves he has for a while; the boys hate shape shifters, mom will probably fuck a wolf. I was starting to freak out when Sam and the pack walked in followed by Charlie.

"I called the Cullen's this morning to request a meeting at the treaty line, I told them that we would meet this afternoon." How that man hasn't choked I'll never know. The whole time he was talking he was shoving 2 or 3 pieces of bacon in his mouth at a time.

"Bella your dad called last night too they should've landed in Seattle this morning, but they said they were going to look around themselves, just to get a feel for the situation." Charlie told me while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

After that breakfast past with just small talk and joking around like families do. Sam said it was time to go and Charlie said my family will be here shortly.

As we made our way to the treaty line. Sam was already there with the rest of the pack.

We were met by all the Cullen's.

Emmett looked like he was about to bounce out his skin, Jasper looked apologetic but smug, Rosalie looked nervous, Esme looked cautious, Carlisle surprisingly looked old, Alice looked scared, and Edward looked like he was seconds away from a temper tantrum.

We exchanged pleasantries (I use the term loosely in some cases.) and we told them we were waiting on re-enforcements.

It was about that time when my mom and dad flew over-head and John and the boys came into view. After I talked with my family for a minute, mom and dad turned returned to their form.

"Hey baby, you look at you beautiful as ever." Dad said as hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom leave the wolves alone." My mother was checking out the wolves that had shifted to human again, she was paying real close attention to Paul.

"But honey, he looks like he could be fun and tasty." Leave it to my mother to scare and arouse the guys at the same time.

"Katherine we're here to help Bells not find a new fuck buddy, plus last time I checked it was my turn to pick our new toy. I say we take the she wolf home with us." I face palmed as I listened to my parents. This is the reason I don't live in the same state as them.

"If you 2 are done can we get back to business BEFORE you start looking for fuck buddies?" I introduced everyone when Niklause finally arrived.

"Love I must insist that you come away from those beast before you get hurt." ALL the wolves growled at Fuckward for the beast comment.

"As I was saying before dumbass interrupted. My name is actually Isabella Marie Salvatore-Winchester. John is my ex-husband. I'm 145, my oldest son Dean is 29, my baby Sammy is 25, they both stopped aging at about 22 but I stopped aging at 17. There are 3 true hybrids in existence, all of us can have kids, and given enough time and blood; we heal from anything. I am half stoker half human, Niklause there is half stoker half true werewolf, then theirs a friend of mine who is half cold one half human, Stoker vamps as they get older get more powerful. As of now I'm a siren, can control the elements, can control the weather, and I turn in to a cougar." All the la push pack started laughing

"What's so funny?" I had no intentions of telling anyone about Jake till all was said and done but Dean is too much like my father and will turn violent when he gets ignored. Jake came up and put his arm around giving the courage I needed to say what needed to be said.

"The idiots are laughing because I turn into a cougar and my mate is 16. Although I am eternally 17 that's not too bad."

"Wait so you're saying that my new step-father is only a few years short of being half my age." Dean was apparently freaking out.

"Well I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy and as long as he treats you right I'm all for it."

"Thank you John and I'm glad you found belle, I'm sure she'll keep you on your toes." He only laughed at that. Belle is a thief who sells supernatural artifact he caught trying to steal the colt; after getting his ass kicked, he asked her out and they've been together since.

After the formalities were out of the way, Jasper took over, and was training the wolves; since the stokers, hunters, and hybrids already knew how to fight.

Jasper asked us to spar with his family so he could see how well we fought. After we kicked their ass. We also learned any hybrid bite was bad for them.

Sammy had accidently bit Emmett when Emmett got him in a bear hug; immediately the puncture hole started smoking and Emmett started screaming. Nik told me to give him some of my blood, and after a few pulls from my arm the burning stopped; but now he's got four little whole in his arm.

We realized this was going to be easier than we thought, it was now a matter of bite and run. With the new information new plans were made.

The wolves would stay and protect the reservation in case any made their way that way, the Cullen's would protect the town in case any went there; the stokers and hybrids would be front line since all we had to do was bite and run or in the stokers case tear apart while running since the stokers and hybrids were faster than the cold ones; the humans would do clean up.

All in all it was a pretty boring meeting and would make for an easy take out.


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Young

Chapter 8

Jake's POV

After meeting Bella's kids and ex yesterday; today was just a day to relax and get to know everyone. When I woke up this morning Bella had already gone to the store to get more food for lunch.

I was just coming out of my room making my way to the kitchen where the pack was already waiting, when I heard a voice behind me.

"So how did you meet my mom?" I turned around and saw the oldest; I think his name was Dean.

"Your uncle Charlie bought my dad's old truck for her when she moved here. I was the one who redid the engine, so they asked me to deliver it. I fell in love with her the first time I met her, then she started dating that douche Cullen. So I was put in the friend zone until he left her." I decided to be honest and tell him up front.

"Yeah that guy is an asshole, I guess if my choices for my mom were that idiot or you. You're not that bad of a choice. Just remember if you ever hurt her; I have a lot of people to help hide the body." After that he walked away.

I was glad at least her kids were giving me a chance. When I made it to the kitchen dad and Charlie were the only one there. The pack had went for a quick run with Klause to see how they were different from each other.

"So how are you and my new grandkids getting along?" Dad and Charlie laughed. I just shook my head.

"You realize neither of you are funny; at all." I told them and walked away.

I was sat on the back when a crow landed on the railing. I didn't pay it much mind until it turned into a man wearing all black. Looks like its daddy's turn.

"SO, wolf boy what makes you think your good enough for my daughter. You know vampires and wolves are enemies, and if they weren't I don't know if some 16 year old KID is good enough for my baby girl."

"I know you don't like WHAT I am but you don't know WHO I am. Yes; I am A 16 year old wolf; I am also the next chief of this tribe and true Alpha of this pack. I have taken care of my father by my-self since I was 10 years old when my mother died and my dad became paralyzed. My sisters couldn't wait to leave no matter how much we needed them and they haven't been back. I work, take care of the house and my dad so I'm a nurse and a maid, I go to school and have a 3.6 GPA. On top of all that I have loved your daughter since the first time I laid eyes on her. She is my best friend and the ONLY woman outside of family I have ever loved. She is strong, smart, independent, resourceful, beautiful, and down to earth she is everything I could ever want in a partner. And No I'm not blind to her flaws; like she swears worse than a sailor, is a hopeless flirt, has the worse temper I have ever seen and that's even compared to new wolves. But all those imperfections just make her more real. I know she's killed but the fact she regrets it shows how human she really is. Honestly I could never want a woman who was anyone but her, and I plan on spending eternity proving I'm the kind man that deserves her; but just like her I'm not perfect, but I am perfect for her. Really I don't care if you like me or not, but for the sake of her happiness I hope we can be civil in front of her because I'm not going anywhere just like you're not."

Damon looked at me in a way I couldn't describe.

"You know I might just come to like you yet." He told me then walked away.

I went back in the house and Bella was back, and in front of the stove. It looked like she was cooking a feast. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, than softly kissed her neck.

"Hey honey how long have you been back."

"I got back a little while ago but you were talking to dad. I didn't to interrupt so I just got started cooking." She turned off the stove and called for the pack that lunch was done.

We sat with friends and family; joking and sharing stories. Looking around I thought. My new family wasn't that bad, eternity sure wasn't going to be boring.

Cullen's

Jasper's POV

Edward was pissed. The look on his face when Bella told him to fuck off, I thought he was going to cry. Alice was no better.

Standing in the living room while the family talked was giving more insight to things than I had before.

"Carlisle, we have to go get her those things have clearly done something to her. For god-sake she thinks she a vampire. Clearly she's brainwashed." Edward said trying to no avail to convince Carlisle.

"Edward she not lying, Damon and I served the civil war together. He was wounded and sent home a week before Maria found me." I told him.

"I to have met their kind of vampire, I met Katherine in my human days, though in London she was known as Katarina Petrova. Like Damon said she came to town and started playing many men against each other. My father caught her feeding on a parishioner of his, she was the reason he started leading the raids; after running her and her companions out of town he continued the hunts. He assumed if there was one there would be others. He didn't expect for a different breed of vampire to come. The second breed were a lot harder to kill so a lot of his followers died. It was the when no other would follow him that I went on raids with him. You know the rest." Carlisle told them.

"No, you're lying, if there was other kinds of vampires out there I would have seen in my visions."

"Alice, you rely on your visions too much, just like Edward relies on his mind reading. Neither of you are infallible. I mean neither of are willing to learn how to fight because of your gifts, if I would of thought like that I would have been killed after a month in Maria's army. What happens when you fight a shield or some-one that relies solely on instinct, or Alice are you going pause in the middle of a fight to force a vision, you'll torn and burned before you know it. Edward are you going to stand there waiting to read something relevant in your opponents mind, they could be thinking about their next feed and fuck while their ripping you apart." As I was talking I realized only ones taking me serious were Emmett, Rosalie, and surprisingly Esme.

"You know what your non-violent approach to things has done nothing but sign your own death warrant. When this trouble with the army is done with I'm going back where I belong. Living a life of ignorance isn't living. Carlisle I truly hope you learn to start trusting your own common sense over Edward and Alice's gifts cause if it weren't for the Stokers and wolves; this army or the kings would have killed you and really it's still early enough that they just may." I went and started packing, then called my brother Peter to let him know I was coming home.


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Young

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Charlie told us 2 days ago that the body count in Forks had gone up; which meant Victoria was here.

My family, the Pack, and Cullen's were in the same clearing we first encountered the nomads in under the guise of playing baseball like also like the first time,

"I don't understand why we can't go to them, instead of standing here with our thumbs up our asses waiting for them. We're stronger than them, and most of us are smarter than them so WHY are we doing it this way." Daddy asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Because this way we keep the home court advantage. They don't know that we know they're coming; they'll think they have the element of surprise if they think we're acting normal and oblivious; once they're here we attack. They won't be expecting a fight, let alone one they have to work to win. Now I love you daddy, I really do, but shut up and keep your guard up." I explained AGAIN.

After a while we heard light footsteps coming from all around us. The Cullen's crouched in front of us who looked human.

"Hand over the pet and we'll leave without killing most of you." Most of us laughed because Victoria sounded to child like to be scary.

I stepped forward between Emmett and Jasper.

"Victoria. You know I would feel sorry for you losing your mate had he not been hunting me. I would feel sorry for you losing your life or whatever had you not decided to do things this way. You created an army to hunt someone you thought was human; the truth is I'm a bigger predator than you." By the time I finished talking I had let my fangs drop.

That was the signal for our group to go to their assigned post, and take out any newborns in their path. Edward hesitated for a minute since this was his first time seeing me like this. I don't think he believed me before.

I Stood waiting for Victoria to make the first move; Dean on my right, Sammy on my left, mom next to Sammy, dad next to Dean, Klause next to dad, and Jake next to mom.

As Victoria looked around for an escape route we could hear the sound of marble breaking. She finally lunged at me.

When she attacked the few newborns in the clearing attacked to. Vicky managed to get a good hit in when I turned to see how the boys were fairing, but I saw they were doing pretty good. I was on her ass like flies on shit. I punched her in the face, when she tried returning the blow I ripped her arm off, than bit her wrist at the nub; I was going to make this bitch suffer for putting my friends and family in danger.

Around us the newborns were screaming on the ground, Dean, Sammy and Klause were biting their necks then moving onto the next ones. The newborns not being used to fighting quickly surrendered to the pain.

Vicky punched at me again with the other hand but after a quick punch to my jaw I ripped that hand off to also biting at the nub, she tried using her left arm as a spear and charging at me, so I ripped the whole arm off. When she charged with the other arm out, I side stepped her grabbing her right leg as she flew past me swinging her around by it until it detached from her body sending her flying into Jakes waiting jaws.

Once he had her other arm and leg off only leaving her head and torso attached. We around collecting body parts, and quickly dismembering any of her army left.

The Cullen's and Pack came back to the clearing carrying their kills.

After all the parts were piled high we placed Vicky on top of it.

"You could have killed yourself, you could have gone after Edward; but instead you came after me, you needlessly killed humans without properly disposing of the bodies. You turned dozens of humans and unleashed them without training them. You could have possibly exposed us all to the world or the Vollturi. You put my mate and family in danger. I hope you and James rot in hell." I lit the bodies on fire after addressing Vicky.

I stood watching our enemies' burn; when all of a sudden I was in a pulled against something that felt like ice, and it started running faster than humans. I soon realized it was Edward and Alice was following right behind him.

As he ran I thought of my options; I could kill him but I couldn't do that to Carlisle and Esme, I remember what it was like when Sammy died on us.

After running a while Edward finally stopped and let me down.

"You're safe now love. Those retched beast can't harm you anymore." Edward was rubbing my cheek as he spouted his bullshit.

"You know Edward; I used to be mad at you, but now all I feel is sorry for you. First you thought my parent were crazy until daddy got mad and vamped out on your ass. Then you thought I was being brainwashed until I showed you my fangs up close. Now you think my mate has done something to me. News flash you penny headed idiot; just because you can read minds doesn't mean you know everything. First of all people who know you have figured out a way around your gift. Second even when you do catch someone ill-prepared you don't believe it if you don't want to. Clearly hearing voices all the time has turned you delusional, and you Alice you can't see me in your visions and even if you could people change their minds constantly. How the hell do expect a vision that happened over a year ago to still hold true. The smallest thing could alter them, and honestly do you not realize that you spent so much time kissing your **brother's** ass that your **husband** left you. Do you really not see anything wrong with that; because I see a shitload wrong with it? I should really kill you both right now just to put everyone else out of your misery, but as mother I could never do that to Esme. But make no mistake; if you 2 don't leave me and mine the fuck alone. I will dismember you only leaving your heads attached to your bodies then I'll make you watch as light your closet and piano on fire with your arms and legs with it. Do I make myself clear?" I didn't wait for them to answer.

I shifted forms and ran back to where our families were. Once I saw everyone was still there I took my human form again, then addressed the Cullen's.

"Carlisle, Esme; I'm sorry but if you don't find a way to control Edward and Alice, I'll be forced to kill them. Honestly only reason I haven't is I know what losing my kids feel like and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, that and I think that their gifts have caused mental issues. Alice clearly has no concept of reality, and Edward is a narcissist plain and simple. The way those 2 act alone are going to get your entire coven killed one day. I'm sorry but if either of them come near my family or I again, I will kill them."

Jake and I left after that. We all met back at the Blacks fill in everyone that wasn't there.

Mom and dad left that night to go to Vegas for quickie wedding. They decided they had been apart enough and didn't want to waste another minute, John left for the same reason, he decided bell was too good to let get away.

I was laying in Jakes bed snuggled up to him he was my new favorite blanket and pillow.

"You know I love you right?" I asked while looking up to him and kissing him.

"And I love you, forever." He smile answer while smiling into our kiss.

We got comfortable again wound tightly around each other. Not long after falling into a deep sleep. My last conscience thought was life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

Forever Young

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

It was a 2 weeks after getting rid of Victoria and her army that dad called me asking for help in mystic falls. Esther was there trying to kill Nik, but was causing problems for the whole town.

Jake decided that I, he, Paul, and Leah would go to Virginia.

John and the boys were busy hunting Eve, so it was just us heading there for back up.

We had just landed in Mystic falls; I saw dad and mom standing at the gate with a group of people.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

"What am I? Chopped liver? I go through nine months of being nice to people and staying out of trouble to make sure you come out healthy, but you turn into a daddy's girl." I heard mom from say as hugged daddy.

"Hello Katherine." Jake and Paul said at the same time.

"Hi baby girl, mutts. I want you to meet Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, Elaina, and your uncle Stephan. Everyone this is my baby Bella, those mutts over there are Jake, Bella's mate and Paul his pack mate." while daddy was talking everyone just stood staring at us.

"So let me get this straight. Not only do the terrible two have a smokin' hot daughter, but she's mated to a wolf. How is that fair?" the one named Tyler said. Daddy had told us was a real werewolf.

"A hot wolf at that." The black girl, I think Bonnie was her name said, while eyeing my mate like he was her favorite dessert.

"Paul, by any chance are you single?" The blond vamp, Caroline asked.

Paul just smiled his best panty dropping smile at her. As he made eye contact his glazed over and his smile got bigger.

"Looks like I'm not the only vampire mated to a wolf now." I told Jake as stepped back to him.

"Biting is strongly encouraged. Oh and go with her to feed, as long as she doesn't kill her meal it is hot as fuck." now Jake's eyes were glazed over, giving Paul advice and remembering what we had done in the short time we've been together I had to change the subject before our thoughts ran away from us.

"So this is my uncle. When dad told me you were with copycat here I didn't believe him. Because really who wants to date their sister in laws clone. But here we are. Tell me Stephan were you jealous of daddy growing up? Is this your version of a pissing contest?"

Mom and dad were laughing, so was Jake, Paul, Caroline, and Tyler.

"Yay, she has both her parent's personalities." Bonnie muttered before walking away.

"This is fun and all but can we go?" Jeremy asked while looking around.

Once back at the manor the questioning began. It became apparent the witch and mom &amp; dad didn't get along.

"Do you like killing and torturing people for the fun of it to? Or is that just foreplay for the demented duo?" The witch bitch asked.

"You seem awfully curious about vampire sex. Am I sensing a secret crush on someone?" I couldn't but fuck with her. She was pissing me off since the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Why the fuck would I be into a corpse. You vampires are an abomination against nature. And you hybrid freaks are worse. You're so unnatural that things like death don't even apply to you. One day all the death and despair your kind caused is going to come back tenfold and when it does; I hope I have a front row seat." Bonnie exclaimed earning growls from all the vampires in the room.

"Look witch bitch, did you ever stop to think that it was a witch with a holier than thou attitude like yours that created the vampire race? How many vampires have the spirits turned back human after killing someone and how many witches have had their magic taken away after doing a spell? I think that even the spirits know vampires have a purpose? I think vampires exist as a way controlling human population, just like wolves do deer, and I think nature realized that you witches were to self-involved to manage vampire population, so the true hybrid was born. Because really if we are such an abomination, why are there so many of us? Nicklaus, stoker and child of the moon. Me, stoker and human. Nauel, cold one and human. And now that Paul and Caroline have imprinted, and since their both supernatural, I would bet that they have at least one kid. Don't you get it, for every species that vampires effect, either as its predator or prey there is a hybrid to manage the two races. You think you witches are so powerful, but really your ineffective bullies. Grow up get a life. Realize that you would be nothing without your spells; and no matter what; I will always be a mother, a daughter, a mate, later a wife, and a vampire last. Because even if I was human I would still be all those other things. And while I know everyone I trust is as loyal to me as I am to them, your little powers make you paranoid of everyone, even your own family. So if I'm a crime against nature; fine because I would rather have my life then even be a part of yours; you selfish, self-important, hypocritical, bitch." Now I was so pissed off. I needed to feed again.

"I'm thirsty. Caroline, you want join me?"

"Yeah, the bullshit is starting to get to me."

"Paul and Me will come with you, just to make sure your safe." Jake said but I knew the real reason.

We made it a bar just outside of town. I figured we could find our meals easily here.

After deciding to play a game of pool to get to know each other better. I learned Caroline was from one of the founding families, she had been friends with Bonnie and Elaina all her life up until dad came to town.

She told me about her past with dad, and that after she transitioned she hated him. Now that she's started to really look at people, she can't stand Bonnie and Elaina; thinks of mom &amp; dad as her best friends. She said she never realized how selfish Elaina was or how much Bonnie kissed Elaina's ass. She told me how dad asked Bonnie to open the tomb but her grandmother died when Elaina wanted it closed back, or how dad tried to protect everyone but Elaina always knew better and someone would get hurt; but it was always dad fought when Elaina messed up because he's a vampire.

The more I learned the more glad I am that me and my kids always stayed away. After about 2 hours Caroline and I went to the rest room while the guys finished their hot wings and pool game.

"We're being followed." Caroline whispered to me.

"So that just means we don't have to hunt for a snack." I told her smiling.

As we walked back out of the rest room the guys had made their way to us but Jake had told Paul to stand back, he then gestured for me go ahead.

The 2 guys that followed us suddenly pushed us against a wall. We heard Paul growl and Jake Laugh.

"We can get closer so you can see what they're doing but don't stop them, trust me." We heard Jake tell Paul.

Caroline and I heard one of the guys talking about drugging our drinks. We let them push us against a wall.

"How about you lovely ladies let us buy you drinks?"

"You will move or scream" we compelled them. I showed Caroline how to feed without biting which is good for when theirs hunters or the council looking for vampires. I cut their hands and we drank. Once done, we compelled them to forget about us and fight each other. The cuts will look like they got them in a bar brawl.

"You're right that is hot, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Paul told us dragging a giggling Caroline behind him.

"Now that is something I never thought I'd see, Paul running off to fuck a vampire." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Well how about you go fuck your mate, I'm thinking you're long over do for a good claiming." Jake growled as I nibbled on his neck.

Next thing I know we were in the woods and Jakes eyes were Yellow, my girly bits tingled; I get play with the wolf tonight.

We made all made it back to the manor about 10 o'clock the next morning, all 4 of us sporting a new mark.

"I would ask how your night was but I can see you had fun." Dad said as he handed us all coffee.

"Thank you, I'm off to bed for a nap see you later." I told everyone as I stumbled my way up the stairs.

After taking a quick shower with Jake we fell into with only our towels on and were sleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever young

Chapter 11

Mystic Falls

Stephan's POV

This week had been weird to say the least, first meeting Damon's grand kids, then finding out he has a 145 year old daughter, then him, Katherine, and Klause just taking off after a phone call.

"Where do you think they went?" Caroline asked.

"Who cares with all of them out of town we can look for a way to kill Klause once and for all." Elaina exclaimed

"Why he's toned down a lot since he broke the curse, he hasn't threatened anyone he hasn't gone after anyone. If you go after him or his family, he's just going to hit us harder. I say leave well enough alone." Caroline said, making sense.

"No if we don't kill him now we won't have a chance." Bonnie said before storming out.

Bonnie and Elaina left to do research for their kill Klause scheme leaving only Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Alaric and me.

"Is it wrong that I'm starting to like the supposed bad guys more than those 2?" Tyler asked.

"I know what you mean; I watched Damon with his grandsons and he is a completely different person with them than anyone else including Stephan." Alaric said adding to the discussion.

"Really after hearing Damon explain from his point of view, I understand why he acts the way he does." Jeremy told everyone.

"I just don't get why he wouldn't tell me." I confessed.

"Can you blame him, you act like you hate him, you treat him worse than you do strangers, you had everyone convinced he was the devil, before we even had a chance to meet him you had everyone scared of him, you and Elaina depend on him to do the messy work but ignore his opinion; when really we should be ignoring you. He's the one that fought in a war, ran the family business, always fed off humans discreetly, is always there to help when we fuck up, values our opinion, and is honest with us whether we want it or not. Really Damon is a better friend to us then you, Bonnie, and Elaina." Caroline said looking like she just figured something out.

The next few weeks flew by; Elaina and Bonnie found a way that they might be able to kill Klause and his siblings. They had become so obsessed that nobody wanted to be around them.

Damon came home after being gone for 2 weeks, but as he walked through the door I knew everything was about to change.

Everyone was sat in the lounge listening to Elaina and Bonnie's plan. When Damon and Katherine walked through the door.

"Honey we're home, and I have a surprise for you." He said as he came into view of everyone. Damon sat down pulling Katherine into his lap.

"Kat and I just came from Vegas where we got hitched" Damon told us. None of us knew what to say till Elaina came out of her haze first.

"What? I wouldn't go with you so you went for my homicidal copy. That's low even for you."

Damon and Katherine busted out laughing.

"I told you before; why would I want some cheap knock off when I can have the real thing." Damon told her.

I was about to call Damon a liar until I heard Caroline, Matt, and Alaric laugh, and saw Elaina turn red with anger. I realized it was true she had hit on Damon; he had turned her, from the look on her face I would guess more than once. The rest of us congratulated them.

Bonnie went back to explaining the plan. Half way through Damon cut her off.

"Sorry witchy but none of that will work, First of all a true hybrid is immortal, if given enough time they heal from anything. The first time Bells met Klause they ripped each other's hearts out; I sat there holding her lifeless body for what seemed like forever, Elijah found us not long after, I was just about to have him stake me when I saw Bella's finger twitch and Klaus's eyes twitch. Elijah and I took turns bringing them anything with blood in it we could find. After a week and a half of gorging them with blood I woke up one morning to the 2 of them laughing and having a food fight in the kitchen. They've been friends since. Klause had his head ripped off, one of his minions delivered his body to Bells. She laid him down, put his head on his shoulders, and hooked up blood bags 3 at a time. He was well enough to drink after 4 or 5 days and was good as new after 2 weeks. Also Emily told me if an original is killed every vampire from their line dies too." We all looked shocked except Bonnie.

"I don't see a down a side to no more vampires, as for killing Klause Esther said she could. I believe her." Bonnie said earning a growl from EVERYONE.

"You are real bitch. I can't believe we were actually friends." Tyler said

"Don't get mad at Bonnie, how do we even know Damon is telling the truth. He could just be saying that because it's not his plan?" Elaina asked instantly taking up for Bonnie.

"I think it's time you both left." I said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, had they all been right? Had Elaina always been this way? Had I always been blind to her true personality? Was I the real bad guy this whole time between Damon and I?

I had ignored Elaina and Bonnie since that night a week ago. In the week and half since they let Esther out the town had completely changed, and for the first time in a long time I was scared of the changes.

The Original family were on their best behavior; apparently their mother was the original witch and their father the hunter of all. A few days ago Damon called his daughter for help, on top of being a true immortal she had a tight leash on Klaus, but Damon warned us she also has a temper as bad as Klaus'.

Today we all had went to the airport to pick up Isabella and her back up. As we stood at the gates a strong wet dog smell started toward us. All of a sudden I heard a female scream daddy and a woman come crashing into Damon.

"What am I chopped liver?" Katherine muttered

"Hello Katherine." 2 tall odorous men said.

"Hi baby girl, mutts. I want you to meet so people." He went on to introduce us all.

After a while of talking at the airport, we made our way back to the boarding house.

After question and answer time. Isabella put Bonnie in her place before leaving with Caroline, Jake, and Paul for a snack.

"You know I like that nick name for you witch bitch; you should really be thankful she was trying cause she does have as bad if not worse of a temper than Klaus." Katherine told Bonnie after a while.

"I don't know why you all are suddenly so against Bonnie and me all we do is help you, and all you do is rag on us you are all so ungrateful." Elaina shouted

"I don't think we should see each other anymore Elaina; I don't know if you've changed, or if I was too blind to see who you really are. You are rude and disrespect to our friends. You're selfish, manipulative, and ungrateful. And you are downright nasty, hateful, and mean both my family and your own. I hate that I was man that thought you were perfect for him, it scares me that I've done more damage to people I care about as your boyfriend and protector than I ever did in my ripper days." I then turned to Damon and Kathrine.

" I know I can never make up for damage I let control our relationship as family, but I swear I will try to be better brother, the brother I was when we were growing up, if you just promise not to give up on me like I did you." I didn't realize I was actually crying till Damon wiped my face and pulled me into his arms.

"You're my baby brother, I would never give up on you. You're my family if we don't have each other we have nothing." He told me hugging again.

"I think you 2 need to leave now before you become walking blood banks." Katherine told a stunned Elaina and Bonnie who finally realized they weren't wanted left.

Katherine went to bed stating that me and Damon had a lot to talk about. My brother and I spent the rest of the night talking.

Damon told me what it was raising Bella especially without Katherine, and I told him what it was after he left. We realized that my resentment towards Damon started as a human, when he joined the war and left me to fend off our father on my own. I felt like he had abandoned me then; but when we turned that loneliness and abandonment turned to resentment.

In turn Damon told me my treatment of him hurt and the way he has always reacted to hurt was with anger.

Neither one of us realized it was that bad; until Damon realized almost everyone he encountered was afraid of him, including me; and I realized that there was this big part of my brother's life that I wasn't included in, and worse I never even bothered to find out about.

While Damon always found me and tormented me, he said it was his way of checking in on me without setting himself up to be hurt again. While I never bothered to ask Damon what he had done in our time apart.

By the time we left each other to go to bed, we both felt like this was a new start for us. I had a family again.

I slept peacefully that night for the first time since I woke up a vampire.

Tomorrow's a new day


	12. Chapter 12

Forever Young

Chapter 12

Bella's Pov

After arriving in Mystic Falls a few days ago; I was already ready to leave. Leah was finally able to join us here after making sure her mom and dad had all the help they would need at the diner, and getting Sam off of her back.

We had all went to get her from the airport except for Bonnie and Elaina. As soon as she stepped off the plane and made her way towards us she stopped dead in her tracks staring at Stephan. We made introductions then headed to the boarding house.

"How do you know Isabella her friends, if you don't mind me asking? Stephan asked Leah

"We're pack mates." She told him simply she had heard all about how Stephan had treated my dad since their turning, and as far as Leah was concerned that had put him on her shit lists. She said she couldn't imagine there ever being a time or reason she wasn't close or going to be close to Seth, that if you couldn't depend on family who could you depend on.

"You're a wolf to, I thought wolves and vampires were natural enemies?" Stephan asked.

I decided to but in then.

"Actually the Michelson family lived peacefully with a pack of wolves until Esther had an affair with one and Michael killed him. How do you think Klaus came to be; these wolves are built to kill cold ones and real werewolves only kill as protection" I told him.

"The blood feud between wolves and vampires started because Esther was a whore and Mikael was an ass hole? No wonder Klaus hates his family, if they idealized their dad, they no doubt turned a blind eye to whatever Klaus endured." Stephan summarized. Looks like he's finally pulling his head out of his ass.

After a while Jake and me went to our room while mom &amp; dad went to theirs and Leah and Stephan stayed in the lounge getting to know each other.

When morning came Jake, Paul, and me started at the the local high school. I decided to start here in jakes grade so we had had time with each other; Paul was already a senior with Caroline. We had transferred here since we didn't know how long this would current situation would take. It was only November and Jake had missed a whole week in September to get phasing under control then another 3 days in October to deal with Victoria, so it just made more since to switch here with dad listed as a guardian then for Jake to redo the whole year because my man is smart.

As we walked into school into the the whispers and stares started apparently Elaina and Bonnie were busy while they claimed to lay low.

"Hey is it true Stephan dumped his girl for you?" Some kid came up and asked as we made our way to the office for our schedule.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Salvatore Damon and Stephan's little sister. I was staying with family out of state. Who are you?" I told her the cover story we came up with.

"I'm Vicky Donovan, Matt's older sister." she a smile that made her look like trouble.

"Why didn't you ask Matt he came with everyone to get us from the airport." Paul told her.

"Really, Elaina said she walked in on you, Stephan, and Damon having a three some."

"Eewww, they are my blood. Can you picture your self doing your brother. Cause really they is just gross and wrong." by the time I finished talking we had an audience, and the terrible twosome looked pissed.

It was about this time Stephan came to find us.

"Hey little sis, what's taking so long I wanted to introduce you guys to some of my friends." Stephan said.

With Stephan here everyone realized Elaina and Bonnie were just jealous girls.

As I the day progressed we cleared up alot more rumors, the funniest being I was an old girlfriend and didn't know if the kid I was pregnant with was Damon's or Stephan's. After I got finished laughing I explained **again **that they were my brothers. Finally Stephan got mad during lunch and announced that he broke up with Elaina because he caught her trying to sneak into Damon's bed but his wife was it not him, further more he had caught her in Damon's room trying to steal his clothes so that Steph would think she cheated with her brother and Elaina then could have Damon. Obviously it didn't work.

Elaina was pissed after that. On the way home Steph said the sad part was it was true, and that was one reason he was always mad at my dad was because he believed dad was hitting on Elaina, not the other way around.

When we got back to the boarding house there was a invitation to a ball at the Michelson mansion. We all decided to go because we knew Esther was up to something that would and it would happen that knight.

After shopping for hours mom, Caroline, Leah, and me found our dresses.

Mom's was crimson red floor length, strapless, corset style top, typical ball gown flare skirt with red sequin roses on the side of the skirt. She bought red pumps to match.

Caroline's was a form fitting pink floor length dress, a sweet heart cut bust low cut back, the straps crossed In back, and it had a slit from floor to mid thigh. She had pink satin pumps to match.

Leah went simple and had a tan traditional ball gown with tan ankle boots and tan faux fur Shaw to match.

Mine was strapless with a sweet heart form fitting bust, a wide flare as it went to the floor. The top at the neckline was snow white than faded gradually to black toward the bottom. It had beautiful shades of grey that made me fall in love with it. I paired it with black pumps.

All of out dresses and shoes were satin, while the men just got traditional tuxes with patent leather shoes. We got dinner while we were out.

When we got back the boarding house we all went strait to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Forever Young

Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

Tonight was the night of the Michaelson ball, and we had found out from Alice that Esther had tried to bound all her children together; she figured that way she only had to kill one to kill them all. After that I talked to a friend of John's named Missouri; she told me immortal means immortal, so instead of finding a way to kill Klaus, she made all her children truly immortal. Now the most anyone will be able to do to the original siblings is dagger and coffin them but never truly kill them.

Those from what the spirits in have said once she does try and kill one of her children she will lose her gifts, from there she will be able to be killed just like a regular human.

When I told this to Klaus he merely laughed and said it serves the selfish bitch right.

That wasn't the only news recently, Dean called me last night to tell me I was a grandmother. Apparently while on a hunt for skin-walkers, he traveled into a town where an old flame lived. He said he every intention to avoid her, but she was one of the victims. When he and Sam finally killed the creature, he sat down and talked with her. That's when Lisa the old flame told him not long after he left her she found out she was pregnant. Lisa said she tried to find Dean but it was dead ends so she gave up.

From what Sammy and Dean say my grandson Ben is a mini Dean. He has the same taste in everything as his dad and grandpa. They plan to visit us in Forks when all this mess is cleared up.

"I don't see why we have to wear these hot as hell monkey suits? You realize Paul and me run 108 degrees and nobody there really likes your mom and dad. So why are we trying to impress any of the people?" Jake asked as he made his way down the stairs messing with his tie. All the women in our group were dressed and waiting on the men.

"You all have to look nice because if you don't then we don't, and we look to damn sexy to have slobs on our arms. So put your big boy pants on and suck it up you big babies." Caroline answered before I could. Though she said what I was going to.

Daddy had rented a limo for the night for Him, mom, Paul, Caroline, Leah, Stephan, Jake, Tyler, me and Tyler's date and apparently mate Hailey who is a werewolf Tyler met while traveling.

Once we arrived at the ball Klaus and the siblings not trying to kill him met us at the door and thanked me for spying for them, to which I informed them that I don't give a flying fuck about them, I consider Nick a brother so my loyalty in this situation is to him. I also told them they need to thank him because he could have easily kept quiet, not drank the wine and sat back as he watched all of their dumbasses kill each other.

They chose to ignore me after that.

As the night progressed Esther and Mikael introduced themselves to the town. I also found out that Esther linked her and her husband together, but separately from their children so killing papa nut job just got easier.

"So how are we doing this?" Kol asked as the ball was winding down.

"I say we wait till they try to kill you and your mother loses her powers, then we tell them what happened and why then you all can take a turn stabbing her ass, that way down the line one can't be blamed more than the others because you did it together." My Jake was getting as devious as me and mom. I am so proud. I turned and gave him a quick kiss before his idea.

"I think that would be the best course of action that way our parents don't have time to change their plans, though it is unfortunate that they would rather see us dead then to truly care about us." Elijah said

"Then I guess you see how Klaus felt all these years? You all sat and watched what your parents did to him and did nothing; hell some of you even helped them, but now that the rest of you are on your parent's shit list you run to him for help. You realize that as close as Klaus and I are now when we first met we literally ripped each-others hearts out, after that we became best-friends and now siblings in all but blood; my kids call him uncle and his call me aunty. I bet you didn't even know he had kids did you. You all look at Esther and Mikael as monsters for what they do to you guys but you ALL have been doing the same too Klaus since you were humans." I had to get that off my chest. I had hoped Klaus was just pitying himself when he talked about his family but now I realize they were worse than he said.

They all looked at me with hate in their eyes as if I said something that was wrong.

Shortly after my speech Klaus grabbed at his chest as if in pain. We realized that Esther must have tried to kill one of the siblings and as Finn was the only one missing he must have been the traitor. My family and I left Klaus to deal with his family's issues.

**Klaus' POV**

I smiled slightly as the sister I chose ripped a new one to the siblings that were forced upon me. My siblings were not happy about Isa's words even if they were true.

Shortly after Isa said her peace I felt a sudden pain in my chest, as if someone was squeezing my heart.

"It seems our mother has attempted to kill Finn, she should be human within the hour. Should we make our way back to the manor, I'm sure the show to come will be a good one." I said as I turned to go back.

"Was the Salvatore girl telling the truth? Do you truly have children?" Rebekah asked in a small wounded voice.

"Yes she is telling the truth. A vampire cannot bear children: a true hybrid is half dead, half alive, so we have all the strengths of both species and none of the draw backs. Though I admit I didn't know of the fertility issue until after Isa got married and was expecting her first child. I have two daughters, 1 with a wolf the other with another hybrid. " I told her. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

As we walked back into the manor mother and father were watching waiting for Finn to burst into flames when we made our selves known.

"If you're waiting for him to combust your mistaken dear mother. You see instead of making ME as weak as THEM, you made them as STRONG as me, a true hybrid is completely immortal given enough time we can heal from anything. I wouldn't try to change the spell you cast, since the spirits are very cross with you they chose to strip your powers and make you completely mortal, and since you bound yourself to father, he will die with you permanently, so we just wanted to say thank you; in the end your own hatred of us was your demise. Rot in hell mother and Mikael." With that said Elijah daggered Mikael while the rest of took a stab at mommy dearest.

My siblings and I sat in the lounge catching up the rest of the night, while I still felt a bitterness toward them for their roles in my childhood in the end they are family and now truly I am stuck with them.

**(So this is the last actual chapter. Up next will be the epilog. Where we catch up with everyone in the future. Thank you to all my readers it's been fun. I hope to see you next time.**

Also I want to clarify my hybrid theory. While there are other hybrids, Klaus is a true hybrid because he is an original and a child of the moon. He is the only of his kind that will ever exist, because no one is as strong as Esther was. Isabella is a true hybrid because her mother was a strong vampire when she got pregnant so she was born equal part and most other hybrids the mother is human and there for weaker of then the child and it's father.


	14. Chapter 14

This is only an authors note. I hate doing these, but anyway. only thing left of forever young is the epilog, but unfortunately it's going to take some time cause real life is hectic right now.

So i'm righting this to all my followers I don't want to leave you guys hanging , and I also didn't want anyone to think I forgot this story or am discontinuing.

I'm not.

I will right and post the last chapter as soon as I have time.

Thank you and sorry


	15. Chapter 15

Forever Young

Epilog

Bella's POV

Today was Jake, Caroline, Paul, and Tyler high school graduation. It has been a hectic two years since helping Klaus in mystic falls.

First Dean found out he has a son, so he started only doing hunts close to home, he along with Lisa and Ben live in forks now. In Charlie's house.

Klaus moved to New Orleans after finding out a witchy fuck buddy of his was expecting making him a daddy again turns out the witch Elexa is his mate.

Charlie, John, and Belle were killed on a hunt over the summer. We were all sad but we knew they went out heroes, Sammy took it the hardest since him and John were just starting back on good terms, he felt we should have changed them. It was Dean who finally made him see reason stating that none of them would have wanted to become the very thing they hunted. They did seal the gates of hell with their sacrifice.

My Sammy is back studying law UW, and dating an amazing girl named Brittany. She's about 5"6' has long black hair, hazel eyes. She came from Mexico for an education and decided to stay. They plan on staying in forks also.

Paul and Caroline are set to get married in September before they start college in the fall; they decided after hearing about my boys' child hood that having kids wasn't an option for them, and after the way Bonnie acted toward Caroline they didn't want to be in debt to a witch for any reason.

Leah and Stephan got married 2 months ago after a rocky beginning, it took Leah refusing him after telling him she could never be with a selfish ass like him for him to own up to the fact a lot of his issues with the family were caused by him. Once he started mending Family ties Leah gave him a chance. She finally married him after daddy forgave him.

Elaina and Bonnie died the night Esther and Mikael did, Esther had bound the 2 knit wits to herself thinking she would be immortal.

Tyler and Haylie are leaving after graduation for New Orleans; it turns out Nik found Haylie's family cursed in the bayou there and his mate Elexa who is a witch offered to lift the curse. She felt no one should have to live without family.

Mom and dad bought the mansion from the Cullen's, and now them and Stephan and Leah live there. With Leah living there all of Washington is Salvatore and Quileute territory.

_TIME SKIP_

Back at the house Jake and me were getting ready for our graduation party. All of my family including extended as well as all of the pack will be here.

Last week Lisa realized she was late for her monthly friend; so as a show of support Brittany, Leah, Emily, Haylie, and me took a pregnancy test with her. Surprisingly all the test were positive. We planned on announcing it tonight since everyone was going to be there for the party.

"You ready to face the mob Babe?" Jake asked as he came out of the closet pulling on a shirt

"Yeah! I'm right behind you."

As he went out back me and the girls stopped to talk about the plan to tell them. We decided to hand all the guys father's day cards with our due dates on it. We were only about a week apart in dates. We were only between 2 and 3 months along. Honestly I'm surprised no one heard the heart beats yet.

Once we had all the cards made out we went out back to join the rest of the party.

"Thank you for coming, I'm sure this won't be our last graduation but it is nice to have all of our families with us, I'm sure Belle, Charlie, and john are with us in spirit. The girls and I have something for our loving boys. Girls." I announced.

Us girls made our way to our men and handed them the cards. The all got shocked look on their faces.

"I'm gonn'a be here for this one. I get to see our baby grow inside you." Dean told Lisa with misty eyes.

"For real I gonn'a be a father? I love you so fuckin much." Sammy said to a laughing and crying Brittany.

"You have made me the happiest vampire around." Stephan told Leah.

"We're really having a pup?" Both Tyler and Sam asked Hailey and Emily. They nodded and were immediately pulled into their mates arms.

Jake was sitting there muttering I'm gonn'a be a father over and over, I would have worried except the big blinding smile on his face. All of a sudden I was pulled into strong warm arms.

"I never thought I could be as happy as I am right now, I love you. I love you so fucking much it sometimes hurts." Jake told me before kissing me hard on lips.

We were pulled apart by twin snarling.

"Dude you got our mom pregnant, haven't you ever heard of safe sex?" Dean yelled, his fangs starting to show.

There was an equally pissed off Sammy beside him, Dad was laughing his ass off in the corner with a smiling mom and laughing Billy beside him. Before I could say anything ben stepped in.

"Congratulation grandma, I can't wait to meet my new aunt or uncle, and dad you fucked up twice with mom, so leave Grandpa Jake alone. At least he's still here I just met you. So I would watch what I say if I were you cause he may be young but you're a douche." My grandson told him. Jake was still getting used to the idea he now had a grandson only a few years younger than him. Though the pack finds it hilarious.

Lisa and Dean were only 16 when Ben was born, and I love the girl for having the balls to say fuck you to her family and make a damn good life for the 2 of them. Unfortunately 14 year old Ben is just like 14 year old Dean.

After more rounds of congratulations we were in store for another surprise when Billy got down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Forbes from the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me. I never imagined finding someone as loving, caring, loyal, devoted to family, and fierce as hell as you. When all this weird shit started happening I had given up hope of ever finding love again. Then you stormed into my life guns blazing and stole my heart. I have lived many years without you're love and I can't picture there ever being a day I wouldn't want you by my side. Will you marry me?" Liz nodded her head yes with tears in her eyes, once Billy put the ring on her finger he stood up and pulled her into a fierce Kiss.

Liz came back to Forks with us since Caroline was moving here with Paul, and the town council fired her when she refused to kill Tyler and Caroline. She was out of a job and Charlie wanted to help John on the last hunt. It was decided since she knew all the supernatural shit she would take Charlie's place as police chief. Once she met Billy it was like they instantly clicked, the rest is as they say history.

With the gates to hell sealed, the original witch and hunter destroyed, the threat from the cold ones gone, the original family is now known to be immortal, new rules in action for all supernatural beings, and the Michaelson's at the helm at true royalty I had a feeling the world just became a better place. I'm just sorry what it took to get here.

_Time Skip_

Jake's POV

It's been 4 years since mine and Bella's son Jacob Ephraim Black Jr was born, and 3 years since we lost Sam and his wife Emily as well as Collin and Brady.

3 years ago the Vollturi came to kill the pack after Edward ran to them and told them we stole and turned his mate. He didn't tell them were shifters not werewolves, that Bella was a hybrid, or that we were close friends with the original family.

Collin and Brady had been running a perimeter check when they were attacked, by the time they realized what was happening they had already been crushed, Sam who had been heading to their location for a shift change sent a warning howl. Unfortunately it also alerted the leaches where he was we immediately phased and with his last breath he showed us what we were facing.

All supernatural beings in howl distance ran to where we last had seen our pack brothers. To say the Vollturi shocked when the assembled hybrids, shifters, and both types of vampires entered the fray would be an understatement, they were scared.

When all was said and done most of the guard, all of the kings, and a few of the witnesses were dead. We lost a few humans in the area as well.

After clean up The Cullen's and Michaelson's worked out a partnership, now the Cullen's ruled the cold ones and the original family handled everything else with all of us lending a hand as guards.

Bella and me finally got married last year, Dean and Sammy finally stopped being on my ass all the time. Our Family was good, we had our ups and downs like any family but we were there for each other that was all that mattered.

Life was good.

**_And they lived contently ever after_**


End file.
